tan solo hay que creer
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Ese no era su mundo, no era el sitio donde debería estar, pero estaba allí, para él. Por él. Escrito para el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**note. **El potterverso pertenece a la gran J.K, yo solo juego con los hilos que dejó sueltos.

**E**ste fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**e**special dedicación a **miss**, por ponerme la canción de "Beyond" cuando más lo necesitaba.

* * *

This is not your home,

not your world,

not the place where you should be.

**_Beyond_**, Kirtash (_**Memorias de Idhún**_, Laura Gallego)

* * *

Estaba mal, pero, ¡qué coño!, necesitaba sentirse libre, al menos por última vez antes de que las cosas se pusiera aún más feas- y mira que eso iba a ser difícil- Necesitaba volver a sentir que estaba vivo, que no era solo uno más que iba de un lado a otro dando tumbos, esquivando maldiciones y lanzando otras pocas.

.necesitaba, no. tenía que volver a ser quién era y no ese hombre demacrado, demasiado preocupado por su familia- Lily. Los Merodeadores- como para pararse a pensar en que pasaría si la guerra la ganaran los otros.

Tenía que volver a ser Sirius Impulsivo Gryffindor Black, así que aquella noche no dudó y, sin despertar a Remus, desapareció de la cosa que ambos compartían, de manera muggle- nada de magia. salió por la ventana y –

.se perdió entre callejones y recuerdos de gritos, reproches y de heridas que aún no habían cicatrizado- Regulus. en cada latido-

Como debía hacerse en esos tiempos, Sirius aferraba la varita con fuerza, oculta gracias a las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero (regalo de Lily) mientras que sus ojos vigilaban, atentos, todos los rincones de las calles y callejones, casi como si esperara un ataque o una emboscada.

-o la muerte. (en aquellos tiempo pensaba en cosas grises)

A aquellas horas de la noche-madrugada no había nadie por la calle cosa que agradeció/odió y que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pues, al fin y al cabo, los muggles también se daban cuenta de que algo malo sucedía y evitaba salir de sus cálidos hogares.

Sirius pensó, en tanto buscaba un bar donde entrar en calor y emborracharse hasta que olvidara incluso su propio nombre, que esos muggles eran unos cobardes.

.nada les impedía luchar-o tal vez sí. cosas como no tener magia-

Sin embargo en el mismo instante en el que ese pensamiento se formó en su mente lo desechó. Pensar de tal forma era propio de esa parte suya que había dejado atrás aquella noche en la que las suplicas de Regulus había sido acalladas con el sonoro y seco portazo que había dado al marcharse de aquella cárcel de prejuicios y odios infundados.

Aún intranquilo, dejó de buscar y se metió en el primer bar abierto que encontró. Y éste no podía ser más cochambroso. Sirius estaba seguro de que si le pegaba una patada a una pared, toda la construcción se vendría abajo. Pero entró, como si algo le instase a hacerlo (años más tarde, en su celda, recordaría aquella noche y todas las que la siguieron después, una y otra vez, aferrándose a la esperanza de.)

Sin dejar de mirar el interior y a los pobres diablos que aún seguían allí Sirius se permitió relajarse y escondió la varita en sus botas militares, sin que nadie se percatara de ello, antes de sentarse en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

En seguida se acercó un chico, por lo menos dos años menor que el, que con una leve sonrisa le miró (descarado. Sirius sonrió)

-Un whisky, chico-la sonrisa del camarero se desvaneció ante el tono seco y frio empleado por Sirius y, tras mirarle con algo parecido a la decepción, le sirvió la bebida.

.Sirius se sintió mal, pero aquella noche no estaba de humor y menos para un muchachito como él que solo buscaba lo que buscaba.

Sin pensárselo si quiera Sirius le dio un buen trago a su bebida y resopló por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como el whisky de fuego. Va a ser una noche muy larga, pensó mientras volvía a beber de su vaso.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, y tras cuatro vasos de whisky, llegó a la conclusión de aquel bar tenía su encanto. El camarero había resultado ser una buena compañía e incluso había jugado con uno de esos pobres diablos a los dardos- juego que seguía sin comprender- La noche-madrugada no estaba siendo tan aburrida como en un primer momento había pensado.

-Está lloviendo a cántaros, Nick. Mete las cajas del callejón dentro, anda. –Sirius, con los ojos clavados en su ¿sexto? vaso de whisky, dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de una chica-mujer en la entrada. Casi con languidez miró por encima de su hombro y a punto estuvo de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

Ella le estaba mirando (sus ojos azules eran como una ventana a su alma) y Sirius supo, al instante, que ella le recordaba.

.y que recordaba lo que había pasado aquella tarde de otoño.

**…**

-Reg, prométeme que no dirás nada- un Sirius de siete años miraba a su hermano pequeño con solemnidad y, ante la insistencia de su hermano mayor, Regulus acabó por asentir. El pequeño Sirius sonrió ampliamente y, sigilosamente, salió de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.

Dado que era una misión de reconocimiento, como él mismo la había bautizado la noche anterior, se dirigió hacia el parque que estaba frente a su casa escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos y de los árboles cada vez que podía (verdaderamente no quería que le descubrieran). Pronto las voces de otros niños comenzaron a escucharse y Sirius empezó a ponerse nervioso conforme se acercaba, las manos empezaron a sudarle, los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta mientras asomaba la cabeza desde detrás de un árbol y.

-¡Hola!-el respingo que dio le hizo car de bruces al suelo y la elegante y pulcra ropa que llevaba puesto se manchó de tierra (madre le iba a matar) Con ojos furibundos giró la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada a quién le hubiera hecho caer al suelo pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

.era la muggle-niña más bonita que había visto jamás.

-Oh. Lo siento, n-no quería a-asustarte.- la muggle-niña tartamudeaba mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo y Sirius, por primera vez, desobedeció a su madre ("No dejes jamás que ningún sucio muggle te toque, porque si lo hacen dejarás de ser puro") Sin embargo las manitas de la muggle-niña no parecían estar contaminándole, sino más bien lo contrario, pues se afanaba en quitar el polvo de sus mejillas con una delicadeza desconocida para Sirius.

-Estoy bien. No me has asustado-infló su pecho con orgullo antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, para poner distancia entre ellos dos (la muggle-niña le ponía nervioso)

-¿Por qué estás escondido?-la muggle-niña le miraba, sus ojos engarzados en los suyos propios. Sirius tragó saliva mientras, fingiendo indiferencia, se encogía de hombros.

-¿No quieres jugar con nosotros?- Sirius negó con la cabeza de manera efusiva, antes de desviar la mirada para observar a los niños jugar en el parque. (¿De verdad no quería? se preguntaría años después, con los huesos entumecidos y el miedo bailoteando en su lengua)

-Hm. Entonces me quedaré contigo, aquí. Será nuestro escondite-la muggle-niña volvió a sonreírle mientras sus ojos brillaban como si tropecientas estrellas hubieran ido a caer en ellas (o eso pensó Sirius mientras volvía a mirarla) El pequeño Sirius frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-No quiero jugar con una muggle-la muggle-niña le miró, un tanto sorprendida por el desprecio con el que la había llamado…lo que fuese que le había dicho.

-¿Qué es un muzzle?-Sirius resopló y la observó con condescendencia (pobre muggle, mira que no saber si quiera lo que era)

-Muggle, no muzzle. Y es una persona que no tiene magia-respondió con orgullo, contento de haberse acordado de las palabras de su madre. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se tapó la boca con sus manitas pálidas.

La muggle-niña parpadeó un tanto conmocionada para luego, ante un sorprendido Sirius, romper a reír, verdaderamente contenta.

-¿Tú tienes magia?-le miró, con la risa bailoteando en sus ojos de estrellas (sus pies de hada balanceándose de nuevo)

-Claro que tengo-el orgullo impregnó sus palabras e incluso sus gesto se volvieron pedantes (sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, sus ojos fijos en ella)

-Enséñame. –Sirius parpadeó sorprendido y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas antes de que carraspeara, incómodo.

-No quiero-aunque más bien era "no puedo" La muggle-niña frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos (su vestido azul frunciéndose bajo sus delgados brazos)

-Enséñamelo-el pequeño Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza. La muggle-niña frunció aún más el ceño (sus cejitas castañas formando un arco sobre sus ojos-estrellas)

-Eso es porque no sabe-concluyó antes de sacarle la lengua, enfadada por haber creído que aquel niño tan raro podía hacer magia.

Sirius medio gruñó la respuesta.

-Sí sé.

-No sabes.

-¡Sí sé!

-No sabes, eres un mentiroso- Sirius apretó los puños, crispados, a ambos lados de su cadera. La muggle-niña dudaba de él y Sirius nunca mentía (le molestaba que se lo hubiera dicho) salvo cuando se comía los postres de Reg, pero eso ciertamente no venía al caso. La muggle-estúpida-niña se había atrevido a insultarle. A él. Un Black. Un sangre pura. Un ser superior que podría hacerla pedazos con tan solo llamar a su prima Bella.

Aún sin apartar la mirada de ella deseó que la muggle-estúpida-niña se callara para siempre, después de haberle pedido perdón por lo menos mil veces.

Pero se cayó. Hacia atrás. En el mismo momento en el que Sirius la miraba a los ojos.

.magia accidental (la muggle-niña no volvió a llamarle mentiroso)

**...**

Sirius parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad. La muggle-niña-ya no tan niña entró dentro del establecimiento sacudiéndose su larga melena castaña con sus esbeltos dedos (movimiento que Sirius no dejó de mirar), sin retirar los ojos de los de Sirius en ningún momento, haciendo que el aludido se sintiese un tanto cohibido-por primera vez en su existencia-

-Tú no has venido aquí nunca. Bienvenido- sonrió con amabilidad en tanto se quitaba el abrigo negro y lo colgaba en el perchero de la entrada (un jersey azul. del mismo azul que ese vestido de aquella tarde en la que.), del que Sirius ni siquiera se había percatado.

.ella no le recordaba.

Sirius sintió como algo se descolgaba en su pecho, antes de que la decepción se reflejara en sus ojos. Debería sentirse aliviado por ello, pero en vez de eso se sentía desilusionado, porque realmente quería que le recordara, quería que ella le mirase- a medias temor, a medias admiración- y que le recriminara por haberla tirado al suelo aquella tarde (y por las muchas otras que la siguieron)

Per no hizo nada, tan solo pasó por su lado, sin volver a mirarle y mientras el chico (Nick) metía las cajas del callejón ella se puso detrás de la barra y comenzó a limpiar la encimera, con un trapo que ya debería haber pasado a mejor vida.

-Ponme otra- el tono ronco que usó Sirius para pedirle/ordenarle otro vaso de whisky hizo que ella le mirase a través de sus tupidas pestañas- sus ojos-estrellas clavados en los de él. (Sirius quiso morirse)

-No- él parpadeó sorprendido y enarcando una ceja le devolvió la mirada, cruzándose de varazos tal y como había hecho aquella tarde hacía ya muchos años. Chasqueó la lengua con algo parecido a la impaciencia, antes de recorrer su curvilínea figura con los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- sin dejar de grabar a fuego en su memoria cada curva que la chica poseía se inclinó sobre la barra, para así intimidarla, o al menos intentarlo, con la intensidad de su mirada. Sin embargo ella no se amedrentó, sino que actuó de igual manera y pronto los rostros de ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros- tan pocos que Sirius podía jurar que sus labios sabían a cereza-

-Porque el bar ha cerrado, ahora mismo-sonrió con suficiencia antes de volver a ponerse derecha, con el trapo en su mano izquierda mientras que la otra permanecía apoyada en la encimera de la barra, muy cerca del vaso que Sirius había estado utilizando toda la noche-madrugada.

-Sólo una más-pidió/rogó en tanto la miraba con su mejor expresión de cachorrito abandonado, en un vano intento de que su corazón (Sirius pensaba que era de hielo) se derritiera ante esa cara tan dulce. Cara que había conquistado a multitud de chicas pero que no parecía tener efecto alguno sobre ella, sobre la muggle-niña-ya no tan niña.

-Fuera- ella sonrió, divertida, aunque algo en la dureza de su mirada daba a entender que no quería ver a Sirius por allí, sentando en el taburete como si fuera el rey del mundo o algo así. Como si en verdad su mera presencia en el bar le molestara.

Sirius frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su mirada y un tanto desganado se levantó de su asiento, se colocó la chaqueta de cuero y mirándola por última vez se dispuso a salir del bar, sin embargo algo le detuvo en el último instante.

-La próxima vez que te vea, el que acabará con el culo en el suelo serás tú- Sirius giró la cabeza, con demasiada rapidez, para fijar sus ojos en los ojos-estrella de la chica. Y pese a que estaba esperando una mirada dura y cargada de reproche, tan solo se encontró con un brillo divertido y desafiante.

.sí que le recordaba. (de pronto el mundo volvía a tener sentido)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Noche tras noche Sirius iba al bar, se sentaba en el mismo taburete que usó la primera noche y esperaba con un vaso de whisky (solo uno, no quería volver a emborracharse) a que la muggle-niña-ya no tan niña llegara a trabajar. Y a veces esperaba tanto que comenzaba a pensar y a pensar y.

-¿Ya estás aquí otra vez?-Sirius la miró y como toda respuesta la saludó levantando el vaso de whisky. Ella le sonrió mientras colgaba la chaqueta en el perchero (un destello de su vestido de lana azul antes de que se escondiera tras la barra)

-Voy a empezar a pensar que me acosas- Sirius se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de manera ladina, antes de girarse para mirarla.

La muggle-niña-ya no tan niña negó con la cabeza en tanto limpiaba la encimera (como cada noche) con ese trapo que ya debería haber pasado a mejor vida.

-Nick ya se ha ido- la miró por encima del vaso y ladeó la sonrisa mientras hacía girar el contenido del susodicho vaso.

-Ya lo sé, le he dado la noche-día libre. –ella le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto maliciosa- El pobre tiene que descansar, tener que aguantarte toda la noche debe ser agotador.

Sirius rió por lo bajo y después de darle un trago a su bebida se inclinó hacia ella, sonriéndola de manera pícara.

-Para saberlo, tendrías que pasar toda la noche conmigo-ella le devolvió la sonrisa (sus rostros a escasos centímetros)- Y yo estaría encantando, claro.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños-y tras agitar su larga melena castaña con suficiencia se dirigió hacia los pobres diablos que dormitaban sobre las mesas (rodeados de botellas donde buscaban ahogar sus penas)

-Chicos es hora de cerrar, así que. Idos a dormir la mona a casa, vuestras mujeres estarán preocupadas por vosotros- su tono de voz era duro y no admitía queja alguna ni reproches ni siquiera admitía una palabra por parte de ellos (había que obedecerla. Sirius sonrió)

Los pobres diablos gruñeron pero al ver la gélida mirada de la muggle-niña-ya no tan niña guardaron silencio y arrastrando los pies como almas que esperan su turno para entrar al purgatorio salieron del bar.

La muggle-niña-ya no tan niña cerró la puerta del establecimiento y tras suspirar se sentó al lado de Sirius (su vestido de lana frunciéndose a la altura de sus muslos) Éste se giró hacia ella, sonriéndola.

-¿Hoy no me echas?-la muggle-niña-ya no tan niña le miró de reojo, antes de resoplar de manera graciosa. Sus cejas se curvaron como aquella tarde de otoño y Sirius no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola, como un estúpido.

-Sabes. Sigo sin saber como te llamas-apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras el codo del mismo brazo descansaba sobre la encimera de la barra.

-Sirius. Sirius Black.

-Cassandra. Cassandra Lively. Es un placer-sonrieron a la misma vez mientras se miraban (ojos-estrellas reflejados en ojos-tormenta)

.Sirius pensó que el mundo comenzaba a tener sentido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sonrió en tanto se ponía la chaqueta de cuero. Aquella noche, presentía, seria vital para su existencia (no se imaginaba de qué manera)

-¡Sirius!-el aludido giró bruscamente la cabeza para así mirar a un muy agitado Remus- James nos necesita- jadeó- Le han tendido una trampa- Sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

.no dudó ni un instante (Cassandra olvidada en un recoveco de su mente)

Maldiciones. Jadeos. Heridas que sangran y otras que no. James tirado en el suelo (consciente a ratos, inconsciente a otros. su cabeza sangrando) y Lily que luchaba como si no existiese un mañana, protegiendo aquello que le era más preciado, más querido.

Primero a su lado ("¡Cuidado, pelirroja!" un empujón y una leve sonrisa) y luego protegiendo a James, porque era lo que debía hacer, porque era su hermano de travesuras y porque no quería perderle.

.un grito ronco se escapó de sus labios cuando un cruciatus le alcanzó por la espalda. (el rostro de Cassandra fue lo último que vio antes de que su mundo se tornase oscuro)

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tienes mala cara- una semana después Sirius volvió al bar a la misma hora de siempre (ella le sonrió nada más verle) y por más que intentó ocultarla lo mal que se encontraba, por lo que veía, no había sido capaz.

-Estoy bien- una mueca de dolor al hablar fue la única prueba de que mentía. Cassandra le miró, sin creerse ni una sola palabra (el bar cerrado hacía apenas unos minutos y ellos dos respirando el mismo aire)

-¿Quieres hablar?-Sirius la miró para luego clavar sus ojos en el líquido ambarino que llenaba su vaso, como de costumbre.

-Soy un mago- cerró los ojos de golpe, en espera de un grito sofocado de temor o una carcajada de burla (el miedo atenazando su pecho)

-Lo sé- ella le sonrió mientras Sirius la miraba con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos-tormenta, antes de sentarse a su lado con una naturalidad pasmosa- No creo que fuera casualidad que yo me cayera justo en el mismo instante en el que tú me mirabas.

-Una persona normal habría borrado de su memoria aquel incidente. Habría pensado que fue por culpa suya o simplemente habría dado por hecho que había tropezado- la miró de reojo antes de dar un largo trago a su bebida (el alcohol quemando su garganta)

-No soy una persona normal.

. Sirius sonrió. (por aquellos tiempos era lo único que podía hacer cuando estaba con ella)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dejó de ir todas las noches al bar pues cada vez eran más frecuentes los ataques de Voldemort y de sus secuaces, y él tenía un deber que cumplir.

Daba igual que se sintiese mal por no ver a Cassandra, daba igual que estuviese día sí y día también de un humor de perros (nunca mejor dicho) Daba igual porque nunca más iba a dejar solos a sus Merodeadores y a su pelirroja.

.no podía permitirse perderlos (a ellos no)

Así que cuando Remus le dijo que aquella noche tendrían que patrullar tan sólo asintió, agarró con firmeza la varita y con la chaqueta de cuero puesta (su seña de identidad) salió a la calle seguido de un meditabundo Remus, que de tanto en tanto le miraba (él por su parte le vigilaba, le protegía)

.pensó en Cassandra y supo que estaba haciendo bien.

-Oye, lunático- Remus le miró, sus ojos dorados traspasándole el alma- ¿Tú crees que esto va a acabar algún día? ¿Crees que conseguiremos vencer?-el hombre-lobo sonrió con algo parecido a la tristeza bailoteando en sus ojos.

-Algún día, Sirius, alguien será capaz de vencerle. De hacerle pagar.- Sirius asintió, sonriendo de lado, tal y como él acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que algo no le convencía en demasía.

-Oye, canuto-el aludido le miró, por encima del hombro. Remus parado en mitad de calle, aferrando la varita con demasiada fuerza-¿La quieres?

. tan sólo atinó a parpadear antes de que el caos se desatara.

Un escueto mensaje de James, a través de su patronus, les aviso de que estaba teniendo lugar un ataque en un barrio muggle y que él y la Orden se habían trasladado allí para salvar a los muggles que se habían visto envueltos en la lucha. Les pedía que se reunieran con ellos lo más pronto posible.

Corrió tan deprisa como sus piernas le permitían, olvidando que era un mago, que podía aparecerse y desaparecerse donde quisiera en cuestión de segundos (Remus, jadeando a su lado, lo olvidó también) Pero no tenía importancia, tenía que llegar cuanto antes, no podía permitir que ese hijo de mala sangre causara estragos en el mundo muggle. Y aunque sabía que la Orden controlaría la situación en cuestión de minutos Sirius no podía evitar correr por esas calles tan conocidas.

Una zancada. Cassandra. Un jadeo. Cassandra. Un latido. Cassandra.

-¡Espera James!-su gritó rasgó el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en la medio derruida calle, donde los cadáveres y los heridos se amontonaban en cada esquina ( y ella que no se mantenía en pie, apenas)-¡Está conmigo!- James guardó la varita mientras suspiraba, negando con la cabeza.

.ella le miró, con los ojos-estrellas abnegados en lágrimas.

-Llévatela de aquí- Sirius asintió y corrió a su lado. Cassandra, con los labios entreabiertos, se refugio en la seguridad que los brazos de Sirius la prometían y éste, un tanto cohibido y cabreado, la abrazó con fuerza, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus (Peter en un segundo plano le observaba con verdadero interés. sonrió)

-Cariño, cierra los ojos- ella asintió y obedeció, segura de que Sirius no la haría daño sino que la llevaría a un lugar donde no habría luces verdes que la cegaran (el cuerpo de Nick olvidado en el callejón)

.el estómago se le encogió antes de que todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bebe esto, te sentirás mejor-ella le miró antes de aceptar la humeante taza de café. Un suspiro de puro placer se escapó de sus labios sonrosados al sentir el calor de la taza sobre sus heladas manos y tras musitar un gracias le dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida caliente.

-Estamos en guerra- Cassandra le observó por encima de la taza de café, clavando sus ojos-estrellas en Sirius, y éste, convencido de que lo que hacía era lo correcto, le contó su historia, su vida (desde su hogar, pasando por Hogwarts hasta llegar a Voldemort) Ella le escuchaba atenta, dando pequeños sorbos a su bebida de tanto en tanto, observando el movimiento de las manos de Sirius que cada dos por tres utilizaba para enfatizar sus palabras. Se encontró pensando en una vida con él, lejos de todo eso.

Sin embargo dejó de pensar en aquellas cosas en cuanto escuchó a Sirius titubear, en cuanto vio a Sirius pasarse las manos por el rostro repetidas veces, en cuanto sintió como Sirius temblaba (saber que alguien les iba a traicionar debía de matarle por dentro)

Con suavidad dejó la taza medio vacía sobre la mesa de la cocina y con pasitos trémulos se fue acercando a Sirius, sin que éste fuera consciente de ello, pues estaba más ocupado en divagar acerca de quién podía ser aquel que iba a vender a James y a Lily.

.Cassandra acarició su mejilla con infinita delicadeza antes de inclinarse sobre su rostro para besarle.

Sirius sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba y se rehacía en cuestión de segundos y antes de poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo se encontró hundiendo los dedos en la larga melena castaña de Cassandra (ella sentada sobre sus rodillas sonrió contra sus labios)

Se besaron como si el mañana nunca fuera a llegar, como si la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas no existiera, como si Sirius no estuviese en guerra y como si ella no hubiese sido testigo de dicha guerra.

Se besaron porque era lo único que podían hacer para demostrarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro (las palabras no bastaban)

Y cuando llegó el momento, ella se entregó a él, sonriendo, con los ojos-estrellas brillando y las manos fuertemente entrelazadas con las de él, que la hizo suya una y otra vez, suspirando su nombre mientras grababa en su piel el suyo propio.

.un "Sirius" susurrado de manera lánguida antes de que su mundo se convulsionara.

Envueltos en las sábanas blancas de la habitación de Sirius (a la que no sabían como y cuando habían llegado) se miraron sin saber que decir. Ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, él con los ojos aún velados por el placer.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-Sirius la miró, directamente a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza.

.no hizo falta nada más (ella asintió antes de entregarse a él por completo, nuevamente)

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Sirius?-la pregunta de Hermione le hace volver a la realidad (Estar confinado en Grimmuld Place después de haber salido de Azkaban no es lo que se dice agradable) y algo descolocado parpadea, para después mirarla a ella y a Harry alternativamente.

-Estábamos en guerra, Hermione. Era lo mejor - ella frunce el ceño, como tantas veces había visto hacer a Cassandra, antes de cruzarse de brazos, para nada contenta con su contestación.

-¿Lo mejor para quién?-pregunta Hermione y Harry, a su lado, sonríe casi con condescendencia antes de darla un ligero codazo en el brazo. Ella le mira y rueda los ojos, para después volver a observar a Sirius.

-¿Volviste al bar?-Hermione parece acertar con cada una de sus preguntas y Sirius no puede evitar sonreír con tristeza mientras se levanta del sillón frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca.

.tras mirarles por última vez, contesta.

-No-y se va, dejándoles allí, solos, con el amargo recuerdo de esa historia que Sirius ha compartido con ellos solo porque Hermione ha encontrado un vestido azul de lana (el de Cassandra, ese que llevo aquella noche en la que ambos...)

Arrastrando los pies Sirius baja las escaleras y el silencio de la casa le hunde más y más en la miseria y le hace recordar todo lo que podía haber sido y no fue (Remus le observa desde la cocina, pero calla, como viene haciendo siempre para luego sonreír)

.casi sin darse cuenta sale de la casa, de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.

Sus pies le llevan solo y aunque desde esa parte de la ciudad el camino es más largo, Sirius no parece notarlo, tampoco parece notar que está incumpliendo su promesa hacia Dumbledore ("No saldré de casa") y tampoco parecer notar que se retuerce las manos con nerviosismo, casi como si no fuera él mismo (pero es que cuando se trata de ella todo cambia)

Cuando llega al sitio de siempre no le sorprende en absoluto encontrárselo totalmente cambiado. Nada de pobres diablos vagabundeando a esas horas de la noche-madrugada tal y como hacían antes. Nada de Nick que coquetea con él detrás de la barra. Nada de Cassandra.

pero.

-Bienvenido de nuevo.- solo atina a sonreír antes de que su mundo vuelva a tener sentido.

.sus ojos-estrella mirándole, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un beso en los labios.

(y después…y después todo deja de tener importancia.

.al menos, por el momento)

* * *

well. eso es todo. (agradeceré vuestras opiniones, ehé)

nos leemos pronto,

EtherealSighs.


End file.
